


and this is the wonder that keeps the stars apart

by majesdane



Series: fifteen genres, one prompt [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They find each other after ten years.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is the wonder that keeps the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> Duel 01 · Duel: Réunion

and they both sat there, grown up, yet children at heart; and it was summer, warm, beautiful summer.  
\--  _the snow queen_ , hans christian anderson

  
  
  
  
They find each other after ten years.  
  
Ten years -- before Utena, ten years would have gone by in the blink of an eye, and would have gone unrecognized, their span insignificant, inconsequential. What was ten years, after all, when she'd lived for centuries? Years and years upon end. But of course, nothing had ever been the same since Utena came stumbling into her life so long ago, and time was no exception, and every year in that ten years had taken longer and longer to pass.   
  
Anthy spends her time looking all over the world for Utena -- first in the cities, then in the towns, in every state and county and country. At night, when she sleeps, she dreams of a thousand different ways of finding Utena; in her dreams, they are together, always. It always leaves her with a pain in her chest when she wakes, but she doesn't mind it too much. She never dreamed when she was in Ohtori.  
  
(At least, not of things so wonderful.)  
  
And then one day, Utena is just  _there_ , in town, sitting in a coffee shop by the window and reading a book. Anthy almost misses her, almost walks right by without even seeing Utena at all; it's a hot day out and Anthy still has a long walk home, so she's in a bit of a hurry, but as she side-steps around two little girls talking by the curb, the pink of Utena's hair catches her eye. Anthy stops right there in the middle of the street and really  _looks_ , because her eyes have tricked her before, and perhaps this is just a fleeting memory of Utena that her mind has brought to life for a second.  
  
But no, it really  _is_  Utena. Of course it is.   
  
She's older, of course, than Anthy remembers. But it's still her, her bangs brushed off to one side, and her hair pulled back. She's wearing a dress shirt the color of the school uniform jacket she wore at Ohtori, and smiling at whatever she's reading; Anthy's heart turns over slowly in her chest at the sight of her.   
  
At last -- and again, time seems so strange now; it feels like whole years have passed, in these few moments -- she starts, pushing open the door to the shop. The bell above the door jingles lightly as she steps inside. Utena's head comes up at the sound and her eyes are a little blank and fuzzy, as if she's just coming out of a dream. Her eyes meet Anthy's and there's a long,  _long_  pause, before anyone says anything.  
  
"Oh." Utena blinks, her wide eyes as bright as the summer sky. "It's  _you._ "  
  
"Hello, Utena," Anthy says, and closes her eyes as Utena springs up from the table, her arms closing around Anthy in a tight embrace. She smells a little like roses. She  _feels_  a lot like home. "I've been looking for you," Anthy says, against Utena's shoulder.  
  
Utena kisses Anthy's forehead, through her hair. "I've been here, waiting," she says.   
  
And that is when it really begins.


End file.
